graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Tywin Lannister (serial)
na Casterly Rock |śmierć = w Królewskiej Przystani w Czerwonej Twierdzy w wychodku zabity przez Tyriona |znanyjako = Stary Lew |pochodzenie = Casterly Rock |płeć = Mężczyzna |włosy = Siwe |skóra = Blada |miłość = Joanna Lannister |ród = Ród Lannister |przynależność = Ród Lannister |aktor = Charles Dance |tytuł = Lord Casterly Rock Namiestnik Zachodu Królewski Namiestnik Tarcza Lannisportu Zbawca Miasta |status = Nie żyje}}Lord Tywin Lannister – lord Casterly Rock, senior rodu Lannisterów, Namiestnik Zachodu, Tarcza Lannisportu oraz Królewski Namiestnik. Jeden z najpotężniejszych ludzi w Westeros swoich czasów, najstarszy syn lorda Tytosa Lannistera i jego żony Jeyne Marbrand, mąż Joanny Lannister oraz ojciec Jaimego, Cersei i Tyriona Lannisterów, jest on również dziadkiem królów Joffreya I i Tommena I oraz księżniczki Myrcelli Baratheon. Charakterystyka Tywin Lannister jest wyrachowanym, inteligentnym, politycznie przebiegłym i bezwzględnym człowiekiem. Poświęcił swoje życie aby dbać o reputację rodu Lannisterów, tak by jego dom zawsze był traktowany z szacunkiem i respektem. Jest świetnym i doświadczonym strategiem wojennym oraz politykiem. Z wyglądu jest wysoki, szczupły i barczysty. Ma ponad pięćdziesiąt lat. Goli głowę na łyso, od kiedy zaczął tracić włosy, ale wciąż dba o swe krzaczaste blond bokobrody. Jego oczy są zielonego koloru, tak jak u większości Lannisterów. W czasie bitwy nosi długą, czerwoną zbroję zdobioną złotem i pelerynę ze złotej tkaniny. Biografia Wczesne życie Tywin urodził się o. P. – od Podboju Aegona. w Casterly Rock, jest najstarszym synem lorda Tytosa Lannistera z Casterly Rock i lady Jeyne Marbrand. Niewiele wiadomo o jego dzieciństwie, ale wpłynęło ono bardzo na jego obecną osobowość. Tywin był zmuszony oglądać swój potężny dom doprowadzony niemalże do ruiny przez działania jego ojca. Tytos był łagodnym i sympatycznym człowiekiem, ale o słabej woli i przede wszystkim – uczynnym. Udzielał wielu kredytów swoim chorążym, którzy robili co im się podoba, wyśmiewali swojego lorda lub otwarcie mu się przeciwstawiali. Być może najważniejszym momentem dla Tywina było uświadomienie sobie, co to jest władza, kiedy jego ojciec uwięził lorda Walderran Tarbeck (ze względu na jego nielojalność). Żona Tarbecka lady Ellyn Reyne w zamian porwała i uwięziła trzech Lannisterów i zagroziła, że skrzywdzi ich, jeśli jej mąż nie zostanie uwolniony. Tywin radził ojcu wysłać lorda Tarbecka z powrotem do jego żony w trzech kawałkach; po jednym za każdego Lannistera. Tytos był jednak łagodniejszym człowiekiem i uległ żądaniom lady Tarback, co znacznie osłabiło pozycję domu Lannister. Rządy Tywina Namiestnik Zachodu Po śmierci swego ojca, który zginął w wyniku ataku serca, wspinając się po schodach aby zobaczyć się ze swoją kochanką, Tywin przejął tytuł Lorda Casterly Rock i Namiestnika Zachodu. Odziedziczył w spadku jedynie kłopoty; wielu lordów wyśmiewało jego ojca i otwarcie mu się sprzeciwiało, więc postawił sobie za zadanie odbudowę swego rodu. W tym celu postanowił być całkowicie bezwzględny; bardzo szybko podporządkował sobie lordów którym dał prosty wybór: albo się ugną pod jego wolą albo zginą. Z czasem potęga Tywina była tak wielka, że każdy na kontynencie musiał liczyć się z jego zdaniem. Pod jego rządami ziemie Zachodu stały się najbogatsze w Siedmiu Królestwach, a Tywin bardzo szybko zaczął to wykorzystywać. Przede wszystkim pamiętał urazę do rodu Tarbecków, który tak bardzo upokorzył Lannisterów. Dodatkową zniewagą było to, że Ellyn Tarbeck otwarcie i bez ogródek śmiała się z małżeństwa siostry Tywina Genny Lannister z Emmonem Freyem. W akcie zemsty rozkazał zabić wszystkich członków tego rodu i zniszczył ich zamek. Co więcej, senior rodu Reyenów wciąż jawnie drwił z Lannisterów, a ponieważ jego ród był bardzo bogaty i wpływowy, wybudował wspaniałą twierdzę, jeszcze większą niż Casterly Rock i sprzeciwił się Tywinowi. Ten w swoim gniewie zebrał armię i zniszczył zamek, zabijając wszystkich członków jego rodu i nie oszczędzając nawet jego dzieci. Pieśń Deszcze Castamere, traktująca o tych wydarzeniach, stała się hymnem Lannisterów. Po tym wszystkim już żaden chorąży nie sprzeciwił się rozkazom lorda Tywina. Tywin równie okrutnie odniósł się do kochanki ojca, która ubierała szaty jego matki i żądała jej biżuterii. Rozkazał rozebrać ją do naga, płakać i przyznać się do złodziejstwa, a następnie wygnał ją z Zachodu. Tywin poślubił swą kuzynkę lady Joannę Lannister, którą kochał ze szczerego serca. Razem z nią miał bliźnięta Cersei i Jaimego oraz syna Tyriona. Królewski Namiestnik Z czasem król Aerys II Targaryen dostrzegł w Tywinie doskonałego, przebiegłego polityka i mianował go Królewskim Namiestnikiem. Tywin wykorzystywał swój urząd do osiągnięcia nie tylko celów Korony, ale również poprawy sytuacji swego rodu. Mówiono wtedy, że Siedmioma Królestwami włada tak naprawdę lord Tywin, a król Aerys jest tylko marionetką. Podczas gdy Tywin władał w stolicy, jego żona sprawowała pieczęć nad Zachodem. W 274 LA lady Joanna zmarła przy porodzie syna Tyriona, który okazał się karłem, co doprowadziło Tywina do załamania i znienawidzenia swego syna. Podczas porodu Tyriona w Casterly Rock gościła delegacja rodu Martellów z zadaniem zaręczenia księcia Oberyna Martella i jego siostry księżniczki Elii Martell z bliźniakami Tywina. Załamany lord nawet nie przyjął gości, zamiast tego wysłał swego brata Kevana Lannistera aby ten zajął się gośćmi. Kiedy nieco doszedł do siebie zaproponował Martellom zamiast Cersei i Jaimego Tyriona, co Martellowie uznali za zniewagę. Opuszczony przez żonę Tywin nigdy potem się nie ożenił, a jego brat Kevan stał się jego prawą ręką i zaufanym człowiekiem. Król Aerys obiecał Tywinowi, że jego najstarszy syn i dziedzic Rhaegar Targaryen poślubi Cersei Lannister. Oznaczało to, że Lannisterowie staną się drugim największym rodem w królestwie. Jednak Aerysa zaczynało już powoli dosięgać szaleństwo – dostrzegł to, ile władzy powierzył Tywinowi. Zerwał zaręczyny swego syna z Cersei i wydał go za Elię Martell oraz przyjął do Gwardii Królewskiej pierworodnego syna Tywina, Jaimego. Związane z tą służbą przysięgi sprawiły, że młody Lannister nie mógł władać Zachodem. Kiedy Jaime nie należał jeszcze do Gwardii, Tywin planował wydać go za Lysę Tully. Jednak ponieważ Jaime przywdział biały płaszcz, w zamian na jego miejsce zaproponował swego młodszego syna, karła Tyriona Lannistera. Lord Hoster Tully odmówił, swą decyzję argumentując tym, że jego córka potrzebuje całego mężczyzny. W ten sposób plany małżeństwa Tyriona spaliły na panewce. Tywin miał kłopoty ze swym młodszym synem. Kiedy Tyrion i Jaime ocalili córkę zagrodnika, Tyshę, zakochany Tyrion poślubił ją i żył z nią dwa tygodnie. Gdy Tywin się o tym dowiedział, kazał ją pojmać i przyprowadzić swych synów. Jaimemu rozkazał kłamać, że Tysha jest zwykłą kurwą którą wynajął, aby Tyrion stał się mężczyzną. Jaime opowiedział więc fałszywą wersje wydarzeń, a Tywin nakazał strażnikom gwałcić Tyshę na oczach Tyriona. Kiedy ci z nią skończyli, dał Tyrionowi złotą monetę i rozkazał mu zrobić to samo mówiąc, że „Lannister jest cenniejszy”. Po tym incydencie Tywin unieważnił małżeństwo Tyriona, zapłacił jednak za to wielką nienawiścią syna do swojej osoby. Rebelia Roberta Baratheona Po uprowadzeniu Lyanny Stark i spaleniu żywcem jej ojca, Rickarda Starka, i brata, Brandona Starka, w królestwie wybuchła wojna domowa. Szalony król zażądał głowy następcy Rickarda, Eddarda Starka i młodego Lorda Końca Burzy, Roberta Baratheona. Jon Arryn, który opiekował się nimi, odmówił i wezwał swoje chorągwie do walki. Tywin wykorzystując byle pretekst zrzekł się urzędu królewskiego namiestnika i razem ze wszystkimi swoimi ludźmi oraz córką, Cersei Lannister, opuścił Królewską Przystań i wrócił do Casterly Rock. W stolicy pozostawił swego spadkobiercę Jaimego. Przez całą rebelię pozostał neutralny, aż do czasu, kiedy szala zwycięstwa zaczęła się przechylać na stronę rebeliantów. Rzeź Królewskiej Przystani Po bitwie nad Tridentem, gdzie poległ najstarszy syn Szalonego Króla, Rhaegar Targaryen i jego czterdziestotysięczna rozbita armia wycofywała się w nieładzie do stolicy, Tywin był pewien po czyjej stronie opowie się jego ród. Dodatkową chęcią działania była jego obawa, że rebelianci zabiją Jaimego, który przebywał w stolicy, lub co gorsza zostanie zabity z rozkazu Szalonego Króla. Tywin szybko zebrał dwanaście tysięcy żołnierzy i ruszył do stolicy. Kiedy dotarł do bram miasta, zaproponował że obroni je przed buntownikami. Chociaż król był ostrzegany przez Varysa, a nawet Jaimego, aby nie wpuszczał Tywina do miasta, Aerys posłuchał rady Wielkiego Maestera Pycelle’a (który był zaufanym człowiekiem Lannisterów). Król rozkazał otworzyć bramy stolicy, a armia Tywina złupiła miasto, mordując wszystkich, którzy stanęli im na drodze. Dowód lojalności Aby potwierdzić swoją lojalność wobec Roberta, Tywin postanowił dać mu ciała dzieci Targayenów. Rozkazał swojemu chorążemu Gregorowi Clegane’owi oraz ser Amory’owi Lorchowi przynieść ciała dzieci, a tymczasem jego syn zabił Szalonego Króla. Kiedy Robert przybył do stolicy, u jego stóp złożono ciało zadźganej dziewczynki Rhaenys oraz chłopca Aegona z roztrzaskaną głową. Robert przyjął ten dowód lojalności, chociaż jego przyjaciel Eddard Stark namawiał go do ukarania Lannisterów. Robert posłuchał jednak Jona Arryna i wybaczył wszystko Lannisterom. Jaime został ułaskawiony, a przed Lannisterami otwierała się droga do władzy. Pod berłem Roberta Baratheona Po zakończeniu wojny, Tywin chciał aby jego córka poślubiła nowego króla. Robert odniósł się do tego bardzo niechętnie, ale w końcu uległ Jonowi Arrynowi, który ostrzegał go, że gdyby Viserys Targaryen spróbował wrócić, Tywin stanie po jego stronie w przypadku ślubu z jego córką. Po ślubie Cersei i Roberta, Lannisterowie stali się drugim największym rodem na kontynencie. Tym bardziej, że Cersei zaczęła wywierać duży wpływ na króla, który coraz bardziej pogrążał się w alkoholu i rozrywkach oraz coraz gęściej otaczali go Lannisterowie (na przykład jego giermkami zostali dwaj jego bratankowie, Lancel Lannister i Tyrek Lannister). Dzieci króla czuły większe przywiązanie do domu Lannisterów niż Baratheonów, a na dworze wciąż rezydował całkowicie lojalny wobec Lannisterów Wielki Maester Pycelle. Oprócz tego, w Czerwonej Twierdzy przebywała setka Czerwonych Płaszczy pod dowództwem kapitana Vylarra. Jaime wciąż służył w Gwardii, a większość członków Białych Płaszczy była bardziej lojalna wobec królowej niż króla. Tywinowi nie udało się jednak odzyskać łańcucha namiestnika i jego miejsce zajął Jon Arryn. Król Robert był zupełnie niedoświadczony w sprawach gospodarczych, a ze względu na to, że wydawał ogromne sumy pieniędzy na rozrywki, był zmuszony brać pożyczki od Lannisterów. Doszło do tego, że korona była winna domowi Lannisterów około 3 miliony złotych smoków. Rebelia Greyjoyów Kiedy lord Pyke Balon Greyjoy wywołał bunt na Żelaznych Wyspach i koronował się na króla, Tywin zaczął zbierać swoją ogromną flotę, by wspomóc swego zięcia, króla Roberta. Szybko został zaskoczony przez braci Balona, Victariona Greyjoya i Eurona Greyjoya, którzy na czele swojej floty wpłynęli do portu w Lannisporcie i spalili flotę Lannisterów do ostatniej kotwicy, całkowicie eliminując ich z jakichkolwiek działań. Victarion osobiście podpalił okręt flagowy Tywina. Lannisterowie przez brak floty nie brali udziału w dalszej walce z rebeliantami, jednak udało im się uwięzić najmłodszego brata Balona, Aerona Greyjoya, który został zabrany do Casterly Rock i tam spędził w niewoli całą rebelię. Wojna Pięciu Królów Wojna w Dorzeczu Kiedy Catelyn Stark porwała jego syna, Tyriona Lannistera, Tywin musiał zwołać swoje chorągwie aby jego ród nie stracił honoru. Jego siły zebrały się na Złotym Zębie, jednak ser Edmure Tully również zwołał swe chorągwie na przełęczy i uniemożliwił atak na Dorzecze. Jednak słabością Edmura było to, że był zbyt porywczy i chciał bronić każdego pasma swej ziemi i każdej swojej wsi. Tywin doskonale o tym wiedział i posłał ser Gregora Clegane’a, aby obszedł Złoty Ząb i uderzył na Dorzecze od tyłu tak, by spalić jak najwięcej ziemi. Strategia ta okazała się skuteczna i ser Edmure odprawił większość swoich chorągwi do obrony regionu, a jego uszczuploną armię łatwo było pokonać i Lannisterowie wkroczyli do Dorzecza. Tywinowi jednak nie udało się uznać, że to dom Tullych złamał królewski pokój i winę za rozpętanie wojny ponieśli Lannisterowie. Królewski namiestnik, lord Eddard Stark uznał że Clegane jest bandytą i pozbawił go wszystkich tytułów oraz rozkazał zabić Górę, wysyłając do tego celu lorda Berica Dondarriona, by wymierzył mu sprawiedliwość. Po tym wysłał list do Tywina, w którym zażądał jego stawienia się przed królewskim sądem, by odpowiedział za zbrodnie swego chorążego. Jeśli nie uczyniłby tego w ciągu dwóch tygodni, zostałby ogłoszony nieprzyjacielem korony i zdrajcą. Tywin jednak kontynuował działania wojenne. Pozwolił wejść na terytorium Zachodu i na ziemię Góry. Bericowi Dondarrionowi udało się przeżyć i wrócić do Dorzecza, gdzie kontynuował walkę przez całą Wojnę Pięciu Królów jako wódz Bractwa bez Chorągwi. Po tych wydarzeniach Tywin rozdzielił swoją armię – część oddał pod dowództwo swego syna, Jaimego, który uciekł z Królewskiej Przystani, a jego zadaniem było oczyszczenie przełęczy na Złotym Zębie i otwarcie sobie drogi do Riverrun. Kiedy Jaime walczył na przełęczy, Tywin wziął pod dowództwo jeszcze większą armię i idąc Złoty Traktem wyminął armię Tullych i szybkim marszem ruszył w kierunku Harrenhal. Kiedy jego syn rozbił armię na przełęczy, Tywin wyruszył ku Riverrun. Tam starł się z wielką armią Edmure’a Tully’ego, rozgromił ją oraz rozpoczął oblężenie rodzinnego domu Tullych. Resztki armii lordów Dorzecza wycofały się do swoich posiadłości lub broniły twierdzy. Tymczasem Tywin razem ze swym bratem, ser Kevanem Lannisterem zajął zamek Raventree, który padł z powodu braku obrońców oraz twierdzę Harrenhal, którą z powodu braku ludzi opuściła lady Shella Whent, gdy ser Gregor spalił kilka posiadłości lordów Dorzecza. Tywin całkowicie zignorował gromadzące się w Bliźniakach, siedzibie Rodu Frey, siły lorda Waldera Freya, gdyż, jak twierdził lord Frey, ruszy tylko kiedy będzie miał w tym interes. Do tego, Lannisterów z Freyami łączyły więzy krwi, gdyż siostra Tywina, Genna Lannister poślubiła ser Emmona Freya, drugiego syna lorda Waldera. Ser Cleos Frey, jego siostrzeniec, walczył w armii Lannisterów tak samo jak jego bracia, ser Lyonel Frey, Tion Frey i Walder Frey, którzy służyli jako giermkowie. Synowie Cleosa mieszkali na zachodzie. Przeciwko Lannisterom wystąpił jeszcze Ród Mallister, jednak był zdecydowanie za słaby aby samodzielnie cokolwiek zrobić. Tywin błędnie uznał, że wojna w Dorzeczu jest zakończona i swój wzrok skierował w kierunku północy, gdzie Robb Stark przekroczył Przesmyk i maszerował ze swymi chorągwiami.mały|300px|Tywin i Keven w czasie rozmowy z Tyrionem. W międzyczasie do Tywina dołącza jego syn Tyrion, który został uwolniony z Orlego Gniazda. Z początku Tywin chce mu powierzyć zadanie oczyszczenia tyłów z atakującym Bericem Dondarrionem oraz z Margiem Piperem i Karylem Vancem, jednak Tyrion przyprowadził ze sobą górskie klany z Doliny Arrynów, oraz informacje że Ród Arryn nie zamierza interweniować w wojnie. Tyrion ma zamiar sam zająć dolinę, jednak informacje o nadchodzących siłach Starka zmuszają Tywina do użycia ludzi Tyriona przeciwko Starkom. W czasie narady ze swymi dowódcami, zwiadowcy armii Lannisterów pod dowództwem ser Addama Marbranda donieśli, że lord Walder Frey, którego Tywin uważał za niegroźnego i tchórzliwego, przyłączył się do Robba Starka, a ten prowadzi swych ludzi na południe. Tywin wpadł w spór ze swym synem, którego razem z dzikusami przydzielił do przedniej straży w nadchodzącej bitwie. Bitwa nad Zielonymi Widłamimały|300px|Tywin w czasie bitwy nad Zielonymi Widłami W dniu bitwy Tywin zajął miejsce na wzgórzu aby móc obserwować bitwę i objął dowództwo nad oddziałami odwodowymi. Dowództwo strażą przednią objął ser Gregor, a lewe skrzydło składało się z ludzi i najmniej zdyscyplinowanych żołnierzy. Według planu Tywina, tam właśnie miała się złamać linia i młody, porywczy Robb tam właśnie zaatakuje, a wtedy on i dowodzący środkowymi siłami Ser Kevan zmiażdżą jego siły. Tywin nie brał bezpośredniego udziału w bitwie i rozczarował się, ponieważ plemiona Tyriona wytrzymały napór. Lord Lannister już wtedy był przekonany, że osiągnął wielkie zwycięstwo, jednak został przechytrzony przez Starka, który wysłał tylko piechotę żeby odwróciła uwagę Tywina, a sam zebrał kawalerię i ruszył na odsiecz Riverrun. Dopiero potem do Tywina doszły wieści o wielkim zwycięstwie Robba w Szepczącym Lesie, całkowitym rozbiciu armii Jaimego i wzięcia go do niewoli. Walka z Młodym Wilkiem Kiedy do Tywina doszła wiadomość, że jego wnuk ściął Eddarda Starka, stało się jasne, że zawarcie pokoju z północą jest niemożliwe. Ponadto Joffrey zaczął popełniać karygodne błędy, a Lannisterom zaczęli zagrażać Stannis Baratheon, który stacjonował na Smoczej Skale, i jego młodszy brat Renly Baratheon, który poprzez małżeństwo zdobył potęgę Wysogrodu i powolnym krokiem maszerował na stolicę. Tymczasem Robb Stark koronował się na króla północy, wziął do niewoli Jaimego, rozbił jego armię i odciął Tywina od szlaku zaopatrzeniowego z Zachodu. Tywin wiedząc, że pozostanie na tej pozycji grozi wzięciem w kleszcze lub bitwą, zdecydował się na odwrót do Harrenhal, dając ser Gegorowi i ser Amory’emu Lorchowi po 300 kawalerzystów razem z oddziałem Krwawych Komendantów Vargo Hoata i wydając im rozkaz spustoszenia Dorzecza. Wysłał również swego syna, Tyriona, razem z jego plemionami z doliny do Królewskiej Przystani, aby ten objął urząd Królewskiego Namiestnika i wziął w ryzy Joffrey'a oraz sprawdził lojalność małej rady i przygotował stolicę na atak któregoś z Baratheonów. Tywin opracował nowy plan, dzięki któremu miał pokonać Mlodego Wilka. Wysłał swego kuzyna Stafforda Lannistera do Lannisportu, aby ten zebrał jeszcze jedną armię Lannisterów i ruszył w kierunku przełęczy Złotego Zębu. Dzięki temu Robb znalazłby się w potrzasku, pomiędzy Tywinem a Staffordem. Kiedy Tywin pozostawał w Harenhal armia Młodego Wilka zaczynała się kurczyć gdyż lordowie Dorzecza chcieli bronić swoich ziem. Aby temu zapobiec Robb postanowił ruszyć do ataku, jednak nie na Tywina, gdyż szturmowanie Harrenhal zakończyło by się klęską, lecz na Krainy Zachodu aby rozbić siły Stafforda. Bezpośrednie zagrożenie ziemi Lannisterów miało skłonić Tywina do obrony swoich włości i stawienia się na polu przeciwko Młodemu Wilkowi. Młody Wilk zaatakował i rozbił siły nowej armii Lannisterów w bitwie pod Oxcross, a ser Stafford Lannister zginął zabity przez lorda Rickarda Karstarka. Młodemu Wilkowi udało się ominąć twierdze Ashemark i rozbić siły Steffona, a potem zawrócił i zdobył twierdzę, wciąż kontynuując marsz dalej w głąb zachodu. Nad rozproszonymi armiami Lannisterów dowództwo przejął syn Steffona, znacznie bardzie uzdolniony i doświadczony ser Daven Lannister. Plan Robba Starka, po części się udał i jak słusznie spodziewał się udało mu się sprowokować Tywina i ten wyruszył na zachód, zamierzał jednak przeprowadzić swą armie przez Dorzecze. Nieświadomy jednak planów siostrzeńca ser Edmure Tully zatrzymał Tywina w bitwę o Kamienny Młyn, a opór wojsk Północy był tak silny że Tywin musiał zatrzymać się na dłuży czas. Wtedy też doszły do niego wieści że Stannis Baratheon, po śmierci Renlyego Baratheona, przejął cześć chorążych z Końca Burzy oraz niewielką cześć armii Reach i poprowadził wojska na stolice aby ją zdobyć. Tymczasem jego syn, Tyrion Lannister, pełniący obowiązki królewskiego namiestnika, zawarł nowe sojusze: jeden z rodem Martell, z którym szczerze się nienawidzili, zaś warunkami pokoju była śmierć zabójców Elii Martell i jej dzieci, kilka zamków na pograniczu, miejsce w małej radzie oraz ślub Myrcelli Baratheon z najmłodszym synem księcia Dorana, księciem Trystanem Martell. Na takich warunkach książę Doran Martell niechętnie przystał do Lannisterów oraz zawarł sojusz z rodem Tyrell, który po śmierci Renlyego nie przyłączył się do Stannisa. W zamian za ziemie Florentów, małżeństwo Joffreya I Baratheona i wdowy po Renlym Margaery Tyrell, wstąpienie do Gwardii Królewskiej Lorasa Tyrella oraz miejsce w małej radzie, lord Mace Tyrell zgodził się przystać do sprawy króla Joffreya. Tywin postanowił pośpieszyć na ratunek stolicy, po drodze łącząc się z armią Tyrellów pod wodzą ser Garlana Tyrella. Zbawca Królewskiej Przystani Po połączeniu się z siłami Tyrellów, Tywin popędził jak najszybciej na stolice, która trzymała się ostatkiem sił dzięki Tyrionowi. Poprowadził on ludzi za mury i zatrzymał ludzi Stannisa. Ludzie Tyrellów i Lannisterów zaatakowali niespodziewających się ataku ludzi Stannisa od tyłu i z boków. Istotne było również to, że ser Garlan przebrał się w zbroje króla Renlyego, co spowodowało że żołnierze Stannisa uznali go za „Ducha Renly’ego”. Garlan przybył zemścić się za śmierć swego brata i większość z jego ludzi przeszła na stronę Joffreya. Siły Lannisterów i Tyrellów rozbiły armie Stannisa w puch, jednak jemu samemu i około 1500 ludziom udało się uciec na okręty Lyseńskich piratów i wycofać się z pola bitwy. Królewski Namiestnik króla Joffreya I Po bitwie Tywin odebrał łańcuch namiestnika swemu synowi, który został ciężko raniony w bitwie, odebrał także uroczyste podziękowanie od króla i otrzymał tytuł „Zbawcy Miasta”. Dotrzymał słowa i oddał miejsce w radzie Mace’owi Tyrellowi, mianując również ludzi których zażądał, lord Mathisa Rowana jako doradce i lorda Paxtera Redwynea jako starszego nad okrętami. Po odebraniu łańcucha Tyrionowi w ogóle nie odwiedził rannego syna, ponieważ Tyrion wiele zrobił dla swego rodu udał się do ojca i poprosił o nagrodę, a tą nagrodą miało być Casterly Rock które zgodnie z prawem mu się należało, jednak wściekły ojciec odmówił twierdząc, że nie pozwoli aby Tyrion zamienił Casterly Rock w dom publiczny, jednak zobowiązał się że dostanie ziemi i żonę za swe zasługi. Choć Stannis poniósł klęskę wciąż panował dla Smoczą Skałą i Końcem Burzy i nadal był przeciwny rządom Joffreya, choć utracił prawie wszystkich ludzi ponieważ lordowie z Krainy Burzy przeszli na stronę Joffreya, Tywin postanowił wyruszać na Smoczą Skałe zaraz po zaślubinach wnuka. Tywin i Korona uznali również, że ród Florent zdradził i ogłoszono ich wszystkich zdrajcami i odebrano ich ziemi i zamek Jasną Wodę. Pełniący obowiązki królewskiego namiestnika lord Alester Florent, zaproponował Tywioniwi pokój, w zamian za pokój, rzeczenie się praw do tronu Stannisa i wycofać wszystkie pogłoski na tema Joffreya, w zamian za to miał zachować domenę lorda Smoczej Skały i Końca Burzy, aby przypieczętować pokój miał odbyć się ślub młodszego brata Joffreya Tommena Baratheona z jedyną córką i dziedziczką Stannisa Shireen Baratheon. Jednak lord Tywin najprawdopodobniej odmówił. Zyskując poparcie Tyrellów, zyskał również siły do walki z Młodym Wilkiem, armia Tyrellów prowadzona przez lorda Randylla Tarly’ego zaatakowała i rozbił siły Północy i Dorzecza pod Duskendale. Tym czasem Młody Wilki stracił poparcie Freyów ponieważ poślubił Jeyne Westerling, ponieważ już nie było sensu siedzenie na zachodzie wrócił do Dorzecza, razem ze swą nową żoną co rozwścieczyło Freyów. Tywin nawiązał kontakt z lordem Walderem Freyem i zaoferował sojusz, uniewinnienie, małżeństwa i ziemie w zamian za pozbycie się Młodego Wika który dążył do odzyskania Freyów, nawiązał również kontakt z matką Jeyne Westerling, lady Sybellą Spicer, w zamia za to aby nie dopuściła aby Młody Wilk spłodził potomka, córki Sybelli miału poślubić lordów i dziedziców, a najstarszy syn lady Sybelly ser Raynald Westerling miał dostać żonę z Casterly Rock, jednak lord Tywni nie wspomniał że tą dziewczynką jest Joy Hill, jego nieślubna bratanica. Tywnowi udało się również uzyskać wsparcie Boltonów, lord Roose Bolton przyłączył się do spisku Freyów, w zamian za jego pomoc miał zostać lordem Winterfell i Namiestnikiem Północy, jego nieślubny syn zostać zalegalizowany, oraz otrzymać Aryę Stark (tak naprawdę Jeyne Poole), która miała zapewnić Boltonom prawa do północy, jednak Tywin nie chciał, aby Winterfell przeszło w ręce Roosa na stałe i dla tego ułożył inny plan. Boltonowie mieli walczyć z chorążymi Starków, aż ci będą skłoni do uznania nowego lorda i króla, co do władzy nad Północą miał zupełnie inne plany. Przy pomocy Starszego Nad Monetą, lorda Petyra Baelisha, Tywin dowiedział się o spisku swych sojuszników Tyrellów, którzy zamierzali wydać Sanse Stark za dziedzica Wysogrodu, Willasa Tyrella. Po śmierci braci Młodego Wilka Sansa stała się jego dziedziczką i bramą do Północy. Jasne było, że rody z Północy zawsze pójdą za krwią Starków nawet w linii żeńskiej. Ślub Willasa i Sansy sprawiłby, że Wintwerfell przeszłoby w strefę wpływów Tyrellów, na co Tywin nie mógł się zgodzić, dlatego był zmuszony przyspieszyć swe plany. Tywin zamierzał pozbyć się zagrożenia z Północy i jeszcze wynagrodzić swego syna Tyriona, dlatego zorganizował przygotowania do śluby Tyriona i Sansy w tajemnicy, bez zaręczyn, a ślub się odbył pomimo sprzeciwu obu stron. Małżeństwo to miało doprowadzić do przejęcia Winterfell i Północy przez ród Lannisterów. Lord Tywin zamierzał również pozbyć się z dworu swej córki Cersei (która mogła wszystko co zbudował zaprzepaścić), zamierzał wydać ją za jakiego sojuszniczego lorda. Na początku planował wydać ją za dziedzica Wysogrodu Willasa, jednak Tyrellowie odmówili, potem postanowił wydać ją za księcia Oberyn Martell, aby przypieczętować sojusz z Dorne. Kolejnym krokiem Tywina było wyłączenie Doliny Arrynów z zagrożenia oraz przywrócenie jej pod panowanie Żelaznego Tronu, lady wdowa-regentka Lysa Arryn sprawująca władze w imieniu jej syna lorda Roberta Arryna, poszukiwała nowego męża. Tywin (pomimo że nie ufał Littlefingerowi), zezwolił na ślub lorda Petyra Baelisha i lady Lysy, ponieważ Baelish miał wielki wpływ na nią i w zamian za to, że Arrynowie ponownie złożą przysięgę lojalności względem Żelaznego Tronu, przywrócił lordowi Robertowi domenę Namiestnika Wschodu. Dziedzictwo Tywin umierając pozostawił ród Lannisterów w ogromnych kłopotach. Tyrion został wygnany, Jaime jest Królewskim Gwardzistą i nie może dziedziczyć tytułów i ziem, a Cersei jest kobietą, dlatego też nie wiadomo, kto zostanie seniorem domu Lannisterów. Rodzina Tywin jest najstarszym synem Tytosa i jego żony Jeyne Marbrand. Miał trzech braci: Kevana Lannistera, Tygetta Lannistera, Geriona Lannistera i jedną siostrę, Gennę Lannister, spowinowaconą z Rodem Freyów. W stosunkach ze swoim rodzeństwem Tywinowi układało się dobrze i o wiele lepiej niż ze swymi dziećmi. Był nawet skłonny do tego, aby dziedzicem rodu uznać swego brata Kevana. Co do swoich licznych bratanków, bratanic, siostrzenic i siostrzeńców, traktował ich zimno, lecz uprzejmie – jak lannisterski kapitał, który trzeba dobrze zainwestować. Tywin poślubił swoją kuzynkę, Joannę Lannister. Ich małżeństwo było bardzo szczęśliwe, a ich pierwsze dzieci były bliźniętami dwujajowymi – Cersei i Jaime. Joanna zmarła jednak po urodzeniu Tyriona. Tywin go nienawidzi, ze względu na jego kalectwo i obwinia go za spowodowanie śmierci lady Joanny, podczas gdy wydawała go na świat. Z kolei, gdy u Jaimego zdiagnozowano trudności w uczeniu się, a maester przewidywał, że chłopiec nigdy nie nauczy się czytać, Tywin siedział z synem przez cztery godziny dziennie, aż ten pokonał problemy z literami przenoszącymi się w jego umyśle. Śmierć żony wywołała duży uszczerbek na jego psychice i z tego powodu nigdy więcej się nie ożenił. * Królowa Cersei Lannister – pierwsze dziecko i jedyna córka Tywina, Siostra bliźniaczka Jaimego. Królowa Siedmiu Królestw, i królowa regentka * Ser Jaime Lannister – drugie dziecko i pierworodny syn Tywina. Rycerz Gwardii Królewskiej. * Tyrion Lannister – trzecie dziecko i drugi syn Tywina. Obecnie na wygnaniu. Ciekawostki * Bardzo rzadko się uśmiechał. * Na jego pogrzebie zauważono, że jego wyraz twarzy przypomina uśmiech. Galeria 250px-Tywin.jpg|Karta przedstawiająca Tywina Lannistera. Tywin and Jaime.jpg|Tywin i Jaime Lannister na temat dziedzictwa, Wygrywasz albo giniesz. Kevan and Tywin.jpg|Kevan i Tywin omawiają strategię, Ostry koniec. Tywin Lannister.jpg|Tywin w swoim obozie, Baelor. Tyrion and Tywin 1x10.png|Tywin mianuje Tyriona Królewskim Namiestnikiem, Ogień i Krew. Tywin S2.png|Tywin w drugim sezonie. Got323lannister.jpg|Tywin w trzecim sezonie. Tywin Kissed by Fire.jpg|Tywin rozmawia z Cersei i Tyrionem, Pocałowana przez Ogień Tywin Tyron promo 3x08.jpg|Zdjęcie promujące Tywina z Tyrionem, Drudzy Synowie. Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion i Tywin na ślubie Sansy. Tyrion and Tywin Mhysa.png|Tywin i Tyrion, Mhysa. Season4-GOT-TYWINposter.jpg|Zdjęcie promujące Tywina w czwartym sezonie. Tywin-Lannister-Profile-HD.png|Tywin podczas Purpurowego Wesela, Lew i Róża. TywinFirstOfHisName.png|Tywin podczas koronacji Tommena, Pierwszy tego imienia. Deadtywin.jpg|Tywin zabity przez Tyriona, Dzieci Tywin_dead_sept_wars_to_come_cersei.jpg|Cersei daje ojcu pożegnalny pocałunek, Wojny, które nadejdą. TywinLannister-Profile.PNG|Zdjęcie promujące Tywina. Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Członkowie małej rady Kategoria:Królewscy Namiestnicy Kategoria:Lordowie Casterly Rock Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Casterly Rock Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Zachodu Kategoria:Namiestnicy Zachodu Kategoria:Ród Lannister Kategoria:Uczestnicy Rebelii Balona Greyjoya Kategoria:Wyznawcy Wiary Siedmiu de:Tywin Lennister en:Tywin Lannister es:Tywin Lannister fr:Tywin Lannister he:טיווין לאניסטר it:Tywin Lannister nl:Tywin Lannister pt-br:Tywin Lannister ru:Тайвин Ланнистер zh:泰温·兰尼斯特